neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Gone with the Witches
Gone With the Witches is the 20th episode of the eighth season and the 176th overall episode of Charmed. ' Summary Billie and Christy team up to destroy the reputations of The Charmed Ones and force them into hiding in the Underworld. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Kaley Cuoco as Billie Jenkins Guest Stars *Marnette Patterson as Christine Jenkins *Anthony Cistaro as Dumain *Leland Crooke as Candor *Michael J. Anderson as Andrew O'Brian *Michael Gilden as Liam *Søren Oliver as Baliel *Steven J. Oliver as Asmodeus *Victor Webster as Coop Co-Stars *Joel Stoffer as Creo *Logan Alexander as Goon *David Mattey as Ogre *Cassandra Grae as Wood Nymph *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt Halliwell Featuring *Scout Taylor-Compton as Fairy #1 *Jake Dinwiddie as Fairy #2 Magical Notes Spells To Reveal the Unseen After Paige asked them to identify an Evil in Magic School, Liam and Andrew O'Brian went to Magic School. Andrew casts this spell to let Luck reveal the Evil. It revealed a twister which blew the Leprechauns out of the room. :''Go n-éirí an bóthar laet, :Let luck reveal what can't been seen 8x20LuckRevealSpell1.png|Andrew O'Brian casting the spell. 8x20LuckRevealSpell2.png|The Leprechaun's nuggets start to glow. 8x20LuckRevealSpell3.png|The Luck reveals a tornado. Potions *Phoebe tests out '''Destructive Potions on a chair in the attic. 8x20ChairPotions1.png|A potion left a scorch mark on the chair. 8x20ChairPotions2.png|Phoebe destroys the chair with a stronger potion. 8x20ChairPotions3.png|Phoebe working on another potion. *Piper brews a Truth Potion which Phoebe used on Creo and another Demon. 8x20TruthPotion1.png|Phoebe throws the potion at their feet. 8x20TruthPotion2.png|The other Demon is affected by the potion. 8x20TruthPotion3.png|Creo is affected by the Truth Potion. Powers *'Intuition:' (through Premonition) Phoebe felt the presence of Evil in Magic School. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Creo and his fellow Demons. *'Fireballs:' Used by Creo to create a fireball, ready to attack the sisters. His fellow Demons later used fireballs to attack and kill several members of the Magical Community. Creo and another Demon used this power to vanquish each other. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige. *'Beaming:' Type of Teleportation used by Coop. *'Hologram:' Used by the Triad to show Billie Wyatt's evil future from the alternate timeline. *'Telekinesis:' In the Hologram, Wyatt flung Chris. Billie used it to fling a dagger into a Demon and to move Christy's fireball towards the Charmed Ones. *'Manifestation:' Used by the Triad to appear in spirit form while having all their powers. *'Sensing:' Asmodeus sensed someone was coming to their room in Magic School. *'Invisibility:' Used by Dumain to hide himself from the Leprechauns. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Paige to orb Creo and another Demon into a wall and a dumpster. She later used it to orb Andrew O'Brian into the bay. *'Summoning' (using a Shillelagh):''' Used by Paige to summon Liam and Andrew O'Brian. *Rainbow Teleportation:' Type of Teleportation used by Liam and Andrew O'Brian. *'Apportation:' Used by Dumain to apport Billie's Book of Shadows and to teleport it away and to put Grams's ring around Piper's finger. *'Hyper Speed:' Type of Transportation used by Piper, after she turned into a typical '50s housewife. *'Flight:' Type of Transportation used by Fairies. *'Hovering:' Used by Paige to hover whilst meditating. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by a Nymph. *'Super Strength:' Used by an Ogre to knock Phoebe down. *'Pyrokinesis:' Used by Christy to create a large fireball. 8x20P1.png|Phoebe feels the presence of Evil. 8x20P2.png|Creo and his fellow Demons shimmering in. 8x20P3.png|Creo creates a fireball. 8x20P4.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters. 8x20P5.png|Paige orbing in. 8x20P6.png|Coop beaming in. 8x20P7.png|Coop beaming out. 8x20P8.png|Coop beaming in. 8x20P9.png|Coop beaming out. 8x20P10.png|The Triad shows Billie a Hologram of Wyatt in the alternate future. 8x20P11.png|Wyatt flings Chris in the Hologram. 8x20P12.png|The Triad manifesting in Magic School. 8x20P13.png|Asmodeus senses someone's coming. 8x20P14.png|Dumain becomes invisible to hide himself from the Leprechauns. 8x20P15.png|Creo shimmering in. 8x20P16.png|A fireball misses Andrew and hits a wall in Magic School. 8x20P17.png|A fireball is thrown at Liam. 8x20P18.png|A Demon creates a fireball. 8x20P19.png|Billie flings a dagger into the Demon. 8x20P20.png|Creo shimmering out. 8x20P21.png|Paige orbs Creo and another Demon into a wall and a dumpster. 8x20P22.png|Creo and the Demon vanquish each other. 8x20P23.png|Paige orbing in with Phoebe. 8x20P24.png|Liam and Andrew are summoned by Paige, using a Shillelagh. 8x20P25.png|Liam and Andrew O'Brian rainbow teleporting out. 8x20P26.png|The Triad manifesting in Magic School. 8x20P37.png|Dumain apports Billie's Book of Shadows. 8x20P38.png|Paige orbing in. 8x20P39.png|Paige orbing out. 8x20P40.png|Dumain puts Grams's ring around Piper's finger. 8x20P41.png|Piper using Hyper Speed. 8x20P41,5.png|Dumain teleports Billie's Book of Shadows away. 8x20P42.png|A Fairy flying. 8x20P43.png|A fireball hits the stump Andrew O'Brian is standing on. 8x20P44.png|Three more Demons throwing fireballs. 8x20P45.png|The Demons throw more fireballs. 8x20P46.png|Some members of the Magical Community are attacked with more fireballs. 8x20P47.png|A Demon throws another fireball. 8x20P48.png|A Fairy dodges another fireball. 8x20P49.png|The Demons throwing more fireballs. 8x20P50.png|The Demons throwing more fireballs. 8x20P51.png|A Demon shimmering out. 8x20P52.png|The Demon shimmering back in. 8x20P53.png|The Demon kills a Nymph with a fireball. 8x20P54.png|Another fireball is thrown at a member of the Magical Community. 8x20P55.png|A Demon creates another fireball. 8x20P56.png|Other fireballs are thrown at the magical creatures. 8x20P57.png|Another fireball is thrown at the magical creatures. 8x20P58.png|Liam gets vanquished by a fireball. 8x20P59.png|Andrew O'Brian dodges another fireball. 8x20P60.png|Paige hovering whilst meditating. 8x20P61.png|Andrew O'Brian rainbow teleporting in. 8x20P62.png|Paige orbs Andrew into the bay. 8x20P63.png|A Nymph fading in. 8x20P64.png|A Demon shimmering in. 8x20P65.png|The Demon throws a fireball at the Nymph as she fades out. 8x20P66.png|The Demon shimmering out. 8x20P67.png|Piper using Hyper Speed. 8x20P68.png|Piper using Hyper Speed. 8x20P69.png|A Fairy flying. 8x20P70.png|A Demon shimmering in. 8x20P71.png|The Demon throws a fireball at the male Fairy, killing him. 8x20P72.png|The Demon shimmering out. 8x20P73.png|Phoebe is knocked down by the Ogre. 8x20P74.png|Christy creates a huge fireball, which Billie telekinetically moves towards the sisters. 8x20P75.png|Paige orbing out with her sisters and the Book. 8x20P76.png|Paige orbing in in the Underworld with her sisters and the Book. Artifacts *'Warren Book of Shadows:' The Halliwell Family's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. It was created by their ancestor, Melinda Warren, and was passed down every generation. *'Billie's Book of Shadows:' Billie copied useful spells and potions from the Warren Book of Shadows, and also wrote down extensive notes about their history and the evils they fought in her own Book of Shadows. *'Scrying Crystal:' A magical pendant used for Scrying. Phoebe used it to scry for Creo. 8x20BoS.png|The Book of Shadows 8x20BillieBoS.png|Billie Jenkins's Book of Shadows 8x20ScryingCrystal.png|The Scrying Crystal *'Shillelagh:' It appears to be a conduit of Leprechaun magic, allowing any magical being (presumably) to access the rainbow path. *'Lust:' One of the Seven Deadly Sins. Dumain infected Phoebe with it to distract her. *'Grams's Ring:' Grams's cursed ring that turns the wearer into a typical housewife. 8x20Shillelagh.png|Paige holding a Shillelagh. 8x20Lust.png|Lust leaving Phoebe. 8x20GramsRing.png|Grams's Ring (the upper one) Notes and Trivia * This is the last of twenty-four episodes with "witch" in the title. * Phoebe confesses her love for Coop in this episode. * This is the first time we see Paige telekinetically orb demons into a wall like Prue used to with her power. *This episode marks the second time Phoebe gets infected with Lust, one of the Seven Deadly Sins. The first time was in "Sin Francisco". *Piper is affected by Grams's Ring, similar to Phoebe in "Lost and Bound". * When Piper is talking to the Fairy, the empathy sound effect can be heard. This is the last time it's heard in the series. Cultural References * The title of the episode is a reference to the book and film ''Gone with the Wind (1939). * Paige refers to the Triad as the "wizard behind the curtain", which is an obvious reference to The Wizard of Oz. Glitches *The colors on the rainbow are reversed. The color red is actually on the outside of the rainbow with the violet being on the inside. *After Piper is turned into a housewife, an image from the attic was used during the close up. The Book of Shadows can be seen behind her, but a second later she walks away from behind the book stand. * After catching Phoebe and Coop kissing, Piper goes to the Warren Book of Shadows which is open on the Truth Spell. She flicks through a couple of pages and stops, but the page shown in the close up is the Truth Spell again. Continuity Errors * Dumain says that the Witch Doctor turned Paige's inner truth into obsession. Actually the witch doctor turned her jealousy over Glen's marriage into obsession. ("House Call"). *Grams's Ring affects Piper differently than it did with Phoebe. Phoebe slowly turned black and white, while Piper doesn't and gains Hyper Speed. Music *''"I'm Not Dead" performed by 'P!nk' International Titles *'French:' Le monde à l'envers ''(The World Upside Down) *'Czech:' Zrazené a opuštěné (Betrayed and Abandoned) *'Slovak:' Odviate s bosorkami (Gone With the Witches) *'Russian:' Унесённые ведьмами ved′mami (Gone With the Witches) *'Serbian:' Prohujalo sa vešticama *'Spanish (Spain):' Lo que las brujas se llevaron (What the witches took away) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Ido Con Las Brujas (Gone With the Witches) *'Italian:' Via con le streghe (Gone with the Witches) *'German:' Hexenkampf (Witch Fight) Category:Charmed Episodes Category:Season 8 (Charmed)